It is common for a commercial establishment to have a public restroom which includes a hand soap dispenser which is mounted through a hole in a sink or countertop. As such a dispenser is fixedly mounted to the sink or countertop, it is unlikely that it will be removed or damaged by a customer. Furthermore, such a mounting configuration helps to ensure that any inadvertent soap drippage is likely to fall within (or at least near) a washbasin, thereby facilitating more efficient cleaning of the restroom. Additionally, by placing soap near the washbasin in this manner, persons may easily and conveniently access the soap when washing their hands.
However, such conventional soap dispensers are not without disadvantage. In particular, once the soap content of such a dispenser is depleted, the refilling process can be difficult and/or messy. For example, in one conventional configuration, a custodian must reach beneath the sink and unscrew a storage reservoir, fill it, and then again reach under the sink to reattach the reservoir. This process is inconvenient and time consuming. In another conventional configuration, the head of a soap dispenser can simply be pulled or otherwise extracted so that an operator can pour soap in to the soap dispenser. However, such pouring often results in overfilling and/or significant quantities of spilled soap.